


What the fuck did you do?

by Blank_Is_typing



Series: 30 Days of distractions. [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Humor, light/mild cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: For some reason every local gang is terrified of Wonpil's best friend, Dowoon.





	What the fuck did you do?

Wonpil had to admit, he didn't live in the safest part of town. That was a lie there were about 10 gang occupying all the territory within that part of the city. But somehow Wonpil never interacted with them much. 

That was until last night.

"Give me the bag," a man said holding a knife to Wonpil's throat.

Before he could hand over the bag his phone started ringing he looked at the robber, who gave him a nod to say he could answer it.

"Hey, Dowoon." he said glancing at the robber who paled.

"Yoon, Dowoon?" he whispered, and Wonpil nodded.

He immediately dropped the knife and ran, leaving a very confused, and slightly frighted Wonpil. "What the fuck did you do?" he said into the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Dowoon said innocently.

"Yoon Dowoon, I almost got robbed a knife-point if you don't tell me what the fuck you did right now..." He said sternly.

 "Okay fine, just get home first." Dowoon sighed reluctantly.

So, Wonpil did go home. I had been about 5 hours and he still hadn't gotten an explanation. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on his door, assuming it was Dowoon he immediately answered.  "You little sh-." He cut himself off when  he realized that this person wasn't in fact Dowoon.

"Kim Wonpil, put on the blindfold." He said coldly.

Wonpil shook his head,"I'm not doing anything until I get a name at least."

The man sighed,"My name is Younghyun. I work for Dowoon."

Wonpil couldn't help but laugh,"Dowoon, are we talking about the same one that works at the 7/11 down the street. Or is such a hot mess sometimes I have to remind him to sleep?"

Younghyun chuckled,"Yes, and if you want an explanation, put on the blindfold."

Sighing loudly, Wonpil did as asked and felt himself being guided towards a car.

After a 20 minute drive, the car finally slowed to a stop. He heard a door open and shut, before he was let out. Someone, he assumed Younghyun knocked on the door and it opened. Yep, this place belonged to Dowoon, considering it felt like it was below freezing in there. When the blindfold was removed he was met with Dowoon standing in the doorway across from him,"Welcome to my actual house," he said slightly shy.

"Oh no no no, you do not get to act all shy now, with your body guards, and practically abducting me to get here." Wonpil said, walking up to his best friend. With one quick motion he smacked him upside the head,"I swear to god if you're a drug lord or some shit."

Dowoon held his hands up,"I'm not a drug lord, I do have food, now if you would stop hitting me I can explain."

Wonpil put his hands down,"Fine, but I still want to know why even a common thug is scared of you."

Dowoon just led Wonpil to the living room and sat in a chair across from him, only then, did he explain. "I'm a hacker, so every time you're yelling at me to get off of my phone is taking money away from me." he chuckled.

"I don't need you going blind by the age of 30," Wonpil scoffed.

As if he was a teenager Dowoon rolled his eyes,"Anyways.... you'd be surprised how many gangs need my help with all kinds of tech shit. Then, one ring leader thought he could get away with not paying me, lets just say he's doing life in prison now, people put too much trust in technology these days." he smirked mischievously. 

"Damn," Wonpil said shocked,"and you still can't give me my 20 bucks back?"

Dowoon just threw him a $100 bill,"you can crash here for tonight but I have to meet with Sungjin hyung."

"Wait, huyng?!'' Wonpil started choking on air,"You're friends with one of the biggest crime bosses in the area?"

"Yeah, I play games with Jae, his second in command, and the person that makes sure I'm not scamming them." Dowoon shrugged.

Wonpil held up a finger,"Weren't you just selling shitty hot dogs at a convince store?"

"Everyone has a cover job," Dowoon laughed. 

Just before Wonpil was about to make another comment there was a knock on the door.

"You can just hang out in one of the guest rooms, the less questions I get, the sooner I can sleep. Living a double life is hard." Dowoon chuckled, pushing Wonpil away.

"This isn't over." Wonpil said, reluctantly moving towards a room.

Dowoon just smiled,"I know it's not but were're putting a pause on it."

Wonpil was kind of embarrassed to admit it but he did pout when the door was locked and he was stuck in some bedroom. However, this didn't last long. Deciding to try and do something Wonpil started to eavesdrop.

He heard something along the lies of,"We get it, you're dating." Definitely followed by an exasperated sigh from Dowoon. 

There was so shuffling be for he heard Dowoon become more serious,"So about the 10 grand."

Wonpil's Jaw dropped, it was at that moment he realized that maybe his friend's occupation wasn't so bad after all.

 


End file.
